lerodan_star_systemfandomcom-20200214-history
Avadon
The Nation of Avadon is a Nation which exists within the Coalition of Governments. The nation is run by Talon DeCouteau and focuses heavily on Education, Commerce and Enviromental protection. The national animal is the Teemo and the currency is the Sine. It has strict trading relations with Vanhania and Chinamerica . Government The Nation of Avadon runs a communist style government led by ruler Talon DeCouteau. DeCouteau is the son of renowned military officer Marcus DeCouteau. Talon's sister, Katarina DeCouteau is Avadon's Chief of Police. Avadon's high priest is known by her autonomous name Natasha. Her husband Joshua is Avadon's leading Military Adivsor. The elected council of Avadon is led by Talon but are democractically eleted. The council currently consists of Swain, Leblanc, Garen, Da Qiao, Diao Chan, Jarvan IV, Len Pinochet and Alen. Economy The economy of Avadon relies heavily on Information Technology, Tourism, Commerical Sales and Tax. The average tax rate is over 70%. However reductions are made at the end of every year. International Relationships Avadon has strict relationships with members of the COG. Due to the often violent nature of the COG, Avadon has chosen very regulated trading and economical relationships with the members. Chinamerica : Avadon has been known to be extremely supportive of Chinamerica . Although it does not participate in regional wars or political battles, Avadon is still highly respectful of Chinamerica. The in the past, several trading relations have been signed within the two nations. Avadon has sent both financial and political support for Chinamerica and hopes to have strong ties in the future. Vanhania : Avadon has a very unique relationship with Vanhania . Former Vanhanian Prime Minister Juan Peron had spoken of Vanhania as sort of a brotherly figure. a model nation for Avadon to set itself forward. Avadon has had many historical trading relationships with Vanhania including consumer goods and finance. A famous Avadon singer Avadele sang a song titled Vanhania which reached #4 on the Billboard Hot 100. Due to the nature of things, Avadon also heavily disapproves to certain nations, to such an extent where it refuses to hold relationships with said nations. However the "black list" is a heavily guarded piece of paperwork. It is widely known however, Avadon has very poor relations with Spiritualiza . Media and Society Important Celebrities : Avadon has produced several star singers and actors. Many of these celebrities have gained international fame. The singer Bustin Jieber is a worldwide teen icon who has had 3 albums top the Billboard 200 Charts. Another singer and songwriter Avadele has won multiple Grammy Awards. The famous director and actor Shea Lewolf also spent his childhood in Avadon. Traditions Discoveries and Technology : Avadon is not well known for being technologically savy, only technologically rich. However Avadon is well known for her invention, The Gumi or Gumi for short. Important Histories The nation of Avadon has a relatively short history. However several key events define the nation. The Killing of Politicans The Anti-Twinkie Campaign : Avadon and Twinkies Incorporated fought over Twinkie Sales. The event led to Avadon banning the sale of Twinkies. The banning led Twinkies to publically denouce Avadon calling it's actions unjust. However Avadon has expressed the event will not harm any future interactions with Twinkies. Category:Nations